


Encounter with Destiny

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While browsing through her grandmother's belongings, Nick and Nat make a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> The following story was inspired by a visit to Ellis Island in March 2004.

**Encounter with Destiny**  
by PJ  
January 2005

"Nick, I could need your help," Natalie announced. When Nick looked at her questioningly, she continued, "Or more precisely your trunk."

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"I told you that Sarah and Amy are moving to Vancouver. They have found a buyer for their house and are currently moving out. Richard had a lot of Grandma's stuff in the attic and Sarah asked me to tell her what I would like to keep before she starts a garage sale."

"So you expect to take the entire inventory with you and therefore you need my car," Nick clarified.

"Yes, something like that," Nat grinned at him. "Well?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to help."

"Fine, how about picking me up tomorrow evening as soon as you can?"

"Sounds good."

"Thanks, Nick."

* * *

As soon as darkness had descended over the city, Nick parked the Caddy in front of Natalie's apartment building. She was already waiting with several empty boxes piled in front of her door. He helped her to stow them in the trunk. Then he started the engine and steered the car according to Nat's directions towards Sarah's home in Scarborough.

He hesitated slightly before getting out of the car. "Nat, I'm not sure about coming inside. What if Sarah starts to remember anything when she sees me?"

"Nick, it's been over a year ago. Besides, nobody's home. Sarah and Amy are already in Vancouver." Nat retrieved a key from her pocket and opened the door.

Most of the interior had already been moved away and the walls were bare of any decorations.

"This way," Nat said and climbed a stairwell that led into the attic. She opened a door and turned on the light. "Oh my," she groaned. "That's worse than I expected."

Nick curiously peeked into the room from over her shoulder. It presented a sharp contrast to the lower level of the house as it was stuffed with boxes and old pieces of furniture.

"After Nana's death we put everything from her house here. But I thought he would have parted with a few things over the years," Nat stated and ventured further into the room.

Nick looked around, amazed at the display of antiques. "Looks like one of my storage rooms," he commented. "There are wonderful pieces of furniture here, Nat."

"Did you say 'rooms'?" Nat asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I did," he said with a shrug.

"Have you ever thought about a garage sale?" When he did not answer, she looked up to see what had caught his attention.

He stood motionless in front of a painting. The canvas showed a young woman in the moonlight, leaning against a ship's railing.

"Nick?" she asked when he had neither moved nor spoken for several minutes.

"Is this your grandmother, Nat?" he whispered in an odd voice.

"No, it was her mother. I remember that it hung over the mantelpiece in Nana's living-room. She told me that it was painted on her passage to the States. And then she usually came up with an exciting story how she and her mother escaped from Russia during the Revolution with the help of a young aristocrat, Nana's mother was deeply in love with."

Nick swallowed.

<<<<<<<<<<<<< St. Petersburg, 1917

"St. Petersburg has become rather unfriendly, don't you think? I suggest moving on," Lacroix commented.

"This is your doing, Lacroix," Nick replied enraged. "You started all this!"

"I merely accelerated a flame that was already burning, Nicholas. You give me too much credit. Certainly you do not hold me responsible for this revolution."

Nick knew that Lacroix was right. He always was. The people had been unsatisfied for a while. It only would have been a matter of weeks until things had turned the way they had. "I won't leave as long as the Czar needs my protection," he insisted nevertheless.

"The Czar is history, Nicholas. Besides, he does not want your protection anymore. You have been dismissed."

"Yet I'm staying," Nick said stubbornly.

"Very well. I'll head for Paris. Janette wrote that quite an interesting crowd has been attracted to Montmartre. Lots of promising young painters. You will find it interesting."

* * *

It took no more than two weeks until Nicholas realized that Lacroix had been right again. The nobles he had associated with had chosen to flee to their country estates, leaving a less entertaining society to occupy their mansions. Feeling more than ever like an outcast, he had decided to follow his master's advice after all and started packing.

* * *

"Ho!" the coachman shouted and pulled the horses to an abrupt halt, causing Nicholas to be nearly thrown off his seat.

Angry about the delay he leaned out of the window. "What is it now, Sergei?" However, his anger softened immediately as he perceived a small child crouched in front of the carriage. Nicholas stepped off the vehicle and moved to the front.

"Pardon me, my lord," the coachman said. "She ran onto the street just as I rounded the corner. I was lucky to stop the horses in time."

Nicholas knelt down beside the trembling child. Large fearful eyes looked up to him. "Being a little in a hurry, are we?" he asked softly.

The child nodded mutely, before a flood of tears issued from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, but mommy needs a doctor," she stated and pointed to the large house behind her.

"Is that where you live?" Nicholas asked.

The child nodded. "But not anymore. We were to move out when mommy slipped on the stairs."

"Sergei, pull the carriage up in front of the house and wait for further instructions," Nicholas said. Then he lifted the child into his arms and carried her towards the house.

The door stood ajar and he could make out a single heartbeat inside. As he stepped into the hall, his eyes focused immediately on the body of a young woman, lying at the foot of the stairs. He let go of the child and rushed towards her. A first examination revealed unconsciousness and a sprained ankle. Nicholas carefully picked her up. "Would you show me the way to your mother's bedroom?" he asked the child.

She nodded and bounced past him upstairs.

Nicholas placed the woman on the bed and took a survey of the room. It was bereft of all personal things, in a corner he made out several trunks. "What's your name?" he asked the child.

"Natasha," the girl answered.

"I am Nicolai. Could you fetch me a glass of water for your mother?"

Natasha nodded and vanished to fulfil his demand.

Nicholas silently regarded the woman. Judging from her clothes and the house she lived in, she belonged to the upper classes. But he found it odd that no servants had remained in the house, even if she was on the move, as the child had said.

Natasha returned with the glass of water. Nicholas thanked her and spread a little of the cool liquid on the woman's lips.

She stirred after a while, then she opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. Then her eyes focused on Nicholas. "Who are you?"

"Nicolai de Brabant, at your service," Nicholas said, bowing gallantly.

"Anna Petrowa," the woman replied, raising her hand.

Nicholas immediately bent down to kiss it. "As in Major Petrow?" he inquired.

"That was my husband. He died last year during the uprisings. Did you know him?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nicholas said. "I have heard the Czar speak of him very highly."

The woman was only now becoming aware of her surroundings. A slight panic crossed her face. "Is it too indecent to ask what you are doing in my bedroom?"

Nicholas smiled at her reassuringly. "You slipped on the stairs. I brought you here, because I felt it was more comfortable than the floor."

"That's very considerate. But there was no need for you to remain here."

"I must object. You just regained consciousness, you probably have a concussion and your left ankle is sprained."

"Are you a doctor?" she asked him.

"No, but I have sufficient knowledge to take care of this," Nicholas stated.

"Then by all means, proceed," Anna said. "I have a boat to catch."

Nicholas was slightly amused by her resolution. "It is far from me to spoil your illusions, but you need at least a week's rest."

"I can't. We need to get away from here."

"With that foot, you aren't going anywhere, I'm afraid. Do you have any bandages here?" Nicholas asked.

"There's an emergency case in the kitchen that should contain the necessary things. Natasha, show him the way to the kitchen, please."

"Yes, mommy," the girl replied and reached for Nicholas' hand.

Nicholas felt a little odd as he followed the girl back downstairs into the kitchen, but there he found what he was looking for. The emergency case contained everything he needed to apply a proper bandage. After he had returned to the bedroom and skilfully fixed her leg, he sat down beside Anna. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. We have already taken too much of your time. How can I repay you?"

"The pleasure is all mine," Nicholas replied. "It's rare to find such graceful beauty in St. Petersburg these days. I had believed all nobles had fled to their country estates."

"Actually we wanted to be gone, too," Anna explained.

"Are you planning on travelling to your husband's estate? I don't believe it will be safe there for long."

"No, I wanted to go farther away. I wanted to leave all the sorrow of this country behind me and make a new beginning in America."

Nicholas looked at her, surprised.

"But now we missed the boat that should have been taking us to Rotterdam where I wanted to catch the ocean liner to the new world."

"Well, you can't stay here, that's for sure. Have you considered travelling over land?"

"Are you kidding? Right through the war zone?"

"You would at least have a chance to reach Rotterdam in time. I was planning to head westward myself. I could take you with me," Nicholas suggested.

"No, really, we can't impose on your kindness any longer. You can leave Russia much faster without the burden of a child and a woman who cannot walk."

"In that case I must insist that you come with me," Nicholas stated. He looked around the room and indicated the trunks in the corner. "Is that all your luggage?" he asked.

Anna nodded.

"I'll have my coachman load them onto the coach. Allow me," he said and picked her up once more. Anna regarded him with startled eyes. He had picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

He carried her downstairs and sat her into the waiting coach. Natasha climbed in too, and helped him to arrange the pillows into a comfortable position.

"We will be travelling at night only and on the backroads until we have left Russia. It's safer that way," he informed them. Then he untied his horse from the back of the carriage and mounted it.

"Let's go," he said to the coachman.

* * *

After they had left the city limits, they pulled onto a country road. Its bad condition caused the carriage to bump severely. Anna flinched in pain, holding her head.

Nicholas was by her side in a minute. "You need rest. We will stop at the next available house and spend the day there," he announced.

Half an hour later, Sergei pulled up the carriage in front of a wooden country house. Nicholas dismounted and knocked at the door. A peasant opened, angry about the disturbance at this early hour. But he cut back his anger as he perceived an elegant gentleman in front of his door.

"Good morning," Nicholas greeted him. "My companions and I require lodgings for the day. How many rooms do you have available?"

The peasant stared at the stranger. "I have two bedrooms, but they are not equipped to meet the needs of your lordship. They are but simply furnished."

"Do not concern yourself with that. We will stay here for the day. It shall not be to your disadvantage," Nicholas said and pulled out a few coins from his purse. Then he focused on the man's heartbeat. "You will go about your business and not return before sunset. If anyone asks you, you have neither seen nor sheltered us."

The man nodded, took the money and disappeared towards his fields.

Nicholas entered the house and took a quick assessment of the rooms. One bedroom had only a small window that could be easily covered. Satisfied, he returned to the carriage. "We will stay here for the day. We should have an undisturbed rest as the peasant will be away throughout the day."

Anna looked at him curiously. "How did you manage that?"

"Only a few well placed words," Nicholas replied and proceeded to pick her up.

"And a huge amount of money, I presume," Anna said. "We are deeply in your debt."

"Don't worry about that," Nicholas said with a smile and carried her into the second bedroom. "How are you feeling?" he asked after he had laid her onto the bed.

"My head is killing me," she replied weakly.

"You need a day of undisturbed sleep. I'm sure it will be better tonight," Nicholas said. He picked up a cloth and wetted it before placing it onto her brow. Then he locked his gaze with hers. "Sleep," he ordered and watched as her eyes closed.

"Is mommy alright?" Natasha asked from behind him.

"Yes," Nicholas whispered. "But she must not be disturbed during the day. Do you think you can remain by her side without waking her?"

Natasha nodded and crawled into bed beside her mother.

Nicholas gave her a nod and left the room. The sky was beginning to brighten outside. He pulled the curtains in the main room, then he turned to Sergei who had brought in the luggage. "After you have taken care of the horses you should sleep, too, Sergei," Nicholas instructed and retreated into his room with his trunk.

After securing the window, he opened the trunk and pulled out a bottle. He removed the cork and took a long draught. He would have to hunt tonight. His provisions had been intended for a shorter journey only.

* * *

Nicholas was startled awake by a tumult in front of his door. His internal clock told him that the sun had not descended yet.

"His lordship is not to be disturbed before sunset," he heard Sergei's firm voice.

"But he misses dinner. The soup you made will be cold if he does not come out soon," Natasha's voice insisted.

"Natasha, leave him," Anna's voice called from the other room. "He probably needs his sleep more than the soup after last night."

With a smile Nicholas got up and emptied the remains of his bottle. As soon as the sun had set he ventured out of his room.

"There he is," Natasha exclaimed. "We left you some soup but it's cold now."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," Nicholas declined and proceeded towards the second room where Anna sat in bed. "Good evening. I trust that your repose was well?" he inquired politely.

"Yes, thank you. My head is much better."

"Are you ready to continue our journey?"

"Yes, we've been eager to depart since we woke up."

"Good, then we shall not waste another minute," Nicholas said and picked her up.

* * *

When they entered into a forest, two men emerged from behind a tree. "Told ya, the rich folk take this way to their country houses," the first man said and pulled a gun. "Your jewelery, if you don't mind," he said, pointing the gun at Anna.

"I do mind," Nicholas said, stepping boldly into the line of fire. Before the man knew what was happening, Nicholas had snatched the gun from his hand and knocked him down.

The other man chose to flee into the woods as he saw the gun aimed at him.

Nicholas turned towards the passengers who stared at him in shock. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Are you crazy?" Anna shouted. "He could have shot you!"

"But he didn't," Nicholas said with a grin. "I should ride ahead and check if the road is clear." He mounted his horse and galloped out of sight. Those muggers were just the opportunity he needed. When he had covered a sufficient distance, he jumped off his horse and took to the air.

Heading back in the direction he had come from, he soon made out the heartbeat of the man that had escaped into the forest. He descended on him and drained him within seconds. Then he moved to the second man who was still unconscious on the road. Surprised, he noticed the lack of a heartbeat. He had not been aware that he had hit him that hard. He turned the body over and froze as he perceived two bite marks in the neck.

A feeling of uneasiness formed in his gut. Someone had been following him and he had not even sensed it. He cast out his senses, but if anyone had been there, he was gone by now. Disturbed, he returned to his horse and rode back to the carriage.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Sure, but you seem to have seen a ghost," Anna replied.

* * *

"Anna," Nicholas called softly. "Anna, wake up!"

The woman stirred in her seat. "What is it?" she asked, slightly disoriented.

"We've passed the border. Travelling will be easier from now on. I will try to acquire an automobile in the next town."

"Then we can travel by day?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"Ah, no. There's still the problem with the war. I'm not sure where the current battlefront is right now. It will be safer to pass at night."

Anna let out a sigh. "If you insist. Anything to get through without major delay."

When they reached a larger town, Nicholas managed to procure an automobile and a chauffeur for them. Sergei was dismissed with a generous sum of money. They resumed their journey, having the benefit of better roads now.

Nicholas was immensely relieved that the vampire who had been following them had obviously given up. He detected no more traces of presence.

Without any major incidents they reached Rotterdam. The ship, the 'Royal Amsterdam' was already waiting at the docks.

"Departure is scheduled in six hours," Nicholas said. "Let's hope there are still tickets available."

"Third class will do fine, as long as it gets us out of here," Anna said.

'Not for me, I'm afraid', Nicholas thought, imagining with horror the cramped accommodations where he would be surrounded by hundreds of beating hearts. He asked Anna to wait in the car while he went to the ticket counter.

"Can I help you?" the young sales clerk behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I need two first class cabins on board the ‘Amsterdam'."

The sales clerk gave him an odd look. "I'm sorry, but our cabins have been sold out for months, sir."

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked. "I need a passage on this ship very urgently."

"I could make reservations for you on the next available ship, which departs in four weeks, Mr. ----?" the clerk offered.

"de Brabant," Nicholas supplied automatically.

The clerk looked up in surprise. "Oh, wait. You are lucky, Mr. de Brabant. I believe there is a reservation for you on board this ship."

It was Nicholas' turn to look confused, while the clerk searched in his papers. "Yes, here it is. Nicholas de Brabant."

He nodded.

"Two first class cabins."

"Do you know who has made those reservations?" Nicholas asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. But the passage has been paid for already."

Nicholas picked up the tickets and returned to the car. "Everything is set," he informed Anna. "We can board immediately." He chose not to acquaint her with the odd circumstance of the reservation until he had figured out how this had come to pass.

A porter took care of their baggage, while Nicholas picked Anna up. Followed by Natasha, they proceeded on board, where a steward showed them their respective cabins.

* * *

It was in the welcome solitude of his cabin that he sensed it. The unmistakable presence of his master.

Alarmed he left the cabin and followed the vibration which was leading him to the observation deck. He discovered Lacroix at the railing, gazing out at the busy harbour.

The elder turned around as he approached. "Nicholas, so glad that you arrived in time," he greeted his son.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris," Nicholas wanted to know.

"I've changed my mind," Lacroix replied with a shrug.

"Why are you following me?" Nicholas asked, causing the elder to chuckle in amusement.

"Following you, Nicholas? As I recall, I have been here first. Besides, you don't think I would let you venture across the ocean alone after your disastrous attempt five years ago?"

"How did you manage to get tickets? The passage has been booked out for weeks," Nicholas wanted to know, ignoring the former remark.

"Yes, but a tragic accident befell the passengers who had reservations for our cabins."

Nicholas cast an accusing glare on his master. His first thought was to leave this vessel immediately, but then he thought of Anna. He couldn't let them travel on their own with Lacroix aboard. "And why the sudden consideration to book a second cabin for my companions?"

"I thought that this was what you wanted. Otherwise your journey across the ocean would be unnecessary, wouldn't it?"

"But you will leave them alone?" Nicholas said half begging, half threatening.

"I assure you I have no designs on your charges. As long as you stick to our agreement."

"I'm not in love with Anna," Nicholas stated.

"Then there is no need for concern," the elder replied with a smile and turned towards the salon.

* * *

Nicholas returned downstairs and knocked on the door of Anna's cabin.

Natasha opened, giving him a broad grin. "Would you take me to the observation deck so that I can watch the clearing of moorings?" she asked.

Nicholas picked her up. "Certainly. But let's check on your mother first, alright?"

Natasha nodded.

Nicholas entered the parlour where Anna was resting on a divan. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm glad that we made it."

"Let me check your foot," Nicholas said. He undid the bandage and touched her foot lightly with his fingers.

Anna drew in a sharp breath.

"Does it still hurt?" Nicholas asked, concerned.

"No, your hands are chilly," Anna responded.

"I'm sorry. It's cold outside."

"It's okay. You just startled me."

Nicholas rubbed his hands together in order to create a little warmth. Then he probed her ankle again. "Feel anything?" he asked.

"No", Anna replied. "No pain at all."

Nicholas smiled at her. "You will be able to grace the dance floor before we reach New York," he said.

The blowing of the ship's horn interrupted them.  
"We are clearing moorings!" Natasha exclaimed excited. "Please, Nicolai, take me to the observation deck."

"But only if she's not burdening you," Anna said.

"Au contraire. It will be my pleasure," Nicholas answered with a smile and reached for Natasha's hand. "Come on, let's go."

They entered the observation deck where they found an empty space between the other onlookers at the railing. Nicholas picked Natasha up in his arms to give her a better view of the harbour.

She watched excitedly as the ropes were removed and the big ocean liner slowly moved from the pier. Again it let out a mournful horn blow. On the shore many people were gathered, waving handkerchiefs. Natasha fervently waved back. The harbour and its buildings became more distant. A tugboat that had accompanied them to the open sea whistled a final farewell which was answered by three deep toots from the vessel.

Soon the shoreline became obscure and the passengers who had crowded the deck dispersed, except for one who stood a little apart from Nicholas, regarding him and the child in his arms with a disdainfully raised eyebrow.

Instinctively Nicholas hugged Natasha closer and cast a warning glance at Lacroix. "I think it's time for you to sleep," he said to Natasha, before leaving the deck.

After returning Natasha to her mother, Nicholas bid them a good night and entered his own cabin. He pulled the last bottle out of his trunk and drank deeply. Tomorrow he would have to deal with the food problem. He had intended to restock his provisions in Rotterdam but then there had been barely enough time to board the ship. Hunting was out of the question. There was only one way out, however degrading that was. He would have to ask his master for sustenance.

* * *

Around noon Nicholas was startled awake by a soft tap on his cabin door. He tried to ignore it and turned back to sleep.

"Nicolai?" he heard Anna's voice softly calling.

He pulled on his robe and opened the door. "Anna, you shouldn't walk around yet," he told her.

Anna took in his slightly dishevelled appearance and realized that she must have woken him from sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were still sleeping. I did not want to wake you."

"What happened?" Nicholas asked.

"Natasha is terribly ill. I think she's sea-sick. I was wondering if you could go on deck with her for a while. Perhaps the fresh air will help her."

"No," Nicholas refused determinedly, causing Anna to catch her breath. "I can't, I mean, I don't think that's a good idea. If she sees the horizon, it will only get worse," Nicholas stated after he had regained his composure.

Anna stared at him strangely. "I have always heard that focusing on the horizon is a good means to relieve sea-sickness," she pointed out. "But what can I do?"

"Where is she?" Nicholas asked.

"On the couch in my cabin."

"Have you drawn the curtains?" Nicholas probed.

"Yes," Anna replied. "I thought it might help her sleep for a while."

"Good," Nicholas stated. "I will see what I can do. But you are not walking back there," he added and picked her up in his arms.

Anna let out a gasp as she found herself unexpectedly lifted from the floor.

Nicholas crossed the aisle to her cabin and opened the door carefully. The cabin lay half in the shadows, but a beam of light originating from where the curtains stood a little apart forced him to outstep that area unnoticed. He placed Anna onto a chair and turned to the couch. "Natasha," he called softly.

The child moaned and opened her eyes.

Nick rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner, at the same time he focused on her heartbeat. "You will not be aware of the ship's motions any longer and you will not feel sick," he whispered. "Sleep now." Satisfied, he watched as Natasha drifted back to sleep.

He stood from the couch and approached Anna. "In most cases sea-sickness lasts only one day. I am sure she will be better tonight after a good day's rest," he informed her.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, confused.

"Just let her sleep for the day. I will take her on deck tonight so that she gets some air."

Anna looked relieved. "Thank you," she said and kissed his hand in gratitude.

Nicholas raised his second hand and brushed it along the side of her face. Then he quickly turned and left the cabin.

* * *

In the evening Nicholas ventured out of his cabin and proceeded towards Lacroix's.

"Entrez," he heard his master's voice before he had raised his hand to knock.

Nicholas stepped into the room, bracing himself for the inevitable mocking when he'd state his errand.

"I'm so glad that you have chosen not to ignore my presence on board, Nicholas," his master greeted him.

Nicholas regarded him as he leaned casually against a sideboard, dressed for an evening in the ballroom. He could not avoid licking his lips as he focused on the glass of blood in Lacroix's hand, causing the other to raise an eyebrow.

"You look hungry, Nicholas. Are the third class passengers not to your liking? Or have you run out of your usual stock?"

Nicholas cast his eyes to the floor. "There was no time to re-stock my provisions," he admitted.

"How negligent," Lacroix remarked. "And what do you plan to do about it?"

Nicholas sighed. Lacroix was not making this easy for him. "I thought that maybe you could help me out," he said.

Lacroix looked immensely satisfied to hear this. "I'd be pleased to have you join me for dinner each evening," he announced.

"I thought you could just give me a few bottles," Nicholas said.

"Why drink in the solitude of your cabin when it is so much more pleasant to dine in company?" Lacroix asked, making it clear that he would not have it any other way.

Nicholas let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Alright, if you insist," he conceded.

Lacroix graced him with a smile and passed a glass over to him. "To a pleasant voyage," he said, raising his glass in a toast.

Nicholas quickly joined into the toast before draining his glass hungrily.

Lacroix refilled it without further comment. "What would you have done without me, Nicholas?" he asked after the third refill.

Nicholas cast his eyes to the floor in embarrassment and preferred not to answer.

Lacroix let out a chuckle at his son's discomfort before placing his glass on the sideboard. "Well, I have an appointment in the ballroom. Will you accompany me?"

"No, I have to check on Anna," Nicholas declined, heading towards the door.

"As you wish," Lacroix replied and followed him out of the cabin.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being so late," Nicholas apologized after entering Anna's cabin. "I have met an old acquaintance on board."

"You don't have to apologize," Anna told him. "You are free to spend your time with whomever you like. We have already taken up so much of your time."

"No, I am glad to be of service. And I feel responsible for you."

"You shouldn't. My foot is much better now so that I can already walk around a little bit."

"I'm glad to hear that. Perhaps you would like to join us for a walk on deck?"

"I'd be pleased," she answered. Then she turned to her daughter. "Natasha, get your coat. You were right," she added, turning back to Nicholas. "She showed no more signs of sea-sickness tonight."

"Good," Nicholas replied smiling, and held his arm out for her.

* * *

They entered the observation deck to find it almost empty because the other passengers entertained themselves in the ballroom or at the gambling tables.

Anna moved to the railing and inhaled deeply. She turned around to Nicholas, giving him a delightful look. "This feels so good," she stated. "After spending the entire day below deck the fresh air is really invigorating. For the first time since we left Russia I am at ease to look forward into the future."

Nicholas stood entranced by the sight she presented. For the first time since he had met her, she seemed really carefree and full of life. He also noticed her radiant beauty. Something like this should be captured on canvas, he thought.

"Nicolai?" Anna roused him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shrugging out of his reverie. "I did not mean to appear inattentive. I'm glad that you feel the way you do," he said and picked up her hand to raise it to his lips."

"Mommy," Natasha interrupted their private moment. "Is there nothing but water around us?"

Anna quickly stepped away from Nicholas, turning her attention to her daughter. "Yes, Natasha. We are not going to see the shore for another six or seven days."

"That long?" Natasha asked in awe.

"A part of me wishes that this voyage would never end," Anna said with a side-long glance at Nicholas. "And another part can't wait to reach New York and start a new life."

"Have you made plans what you are going to do?" Nicholas asked.

"We need to get settled first. Natasha has to find a school and then I thought maybe I could apply there as a teacher myself."

"Sounds good," Nicholas said approvingly.

"And what are your plans?" Anna inquired.

"That depends on the circumstances," Nicholas replied evasively. "Actually I have not planned much further than to escort you across the ocean."

"In that case perhaps we have some influence to cause you to stay awhile in New York. It would be nice to have a friend in town."

Nicholas smiled at her, resisting the urge to take her hand again. "We'll see," he conceded.

"Mommy, I'm cold," Natasha complained. "Can we go back below?"

"You are tired, Natasha", her mother informed her. "Time for you to sleep."

They returned to Anna's cabin, where Nicholas bid them good night.

"Perhaps we could go for another walk tomorrow after lunch?" Anna asked hopefully.

"I'll be busy during the day, I'm afraid", Nicholas replied.

"Then we'll see you for dinner in the lounge?"

"I'll meet you after dinner, if that is fine with you."

"Certainly," Anna said and smiled as he raised her hand to his lips.

* * *

Back in his cabin, Nicholas took several pieces of paper from his trunk and began a couple of drawings.

* * *

"How was your evening, Nicholas?" Lacroix inquired when he came over for ‘dinner' the next evening.

"Very pleasant, thank you. And yours?" he asked in return, eager to lead Lacroix away from the subject of Anna.

"It started very promising and turned out to be rather annoying," the elder replied.

"How so? Have you lost your touch?" Nicholas asked gleefully, earning a disdainful look from his master.

"Certainly not. But even I cannot foresee that such exquisite outer appearance was only an empty shell with nothing but uninspiring bleakness inside."

"Was?" Nicholas asked in alarm.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that she left the ship last night," Lacroix replied undisturbed.

"Lacroix!" Nicholas exclaimed upset. "You can't kill indiscriminately on board this ship!"

"Don't worry. She won't be missed. She was travelling alone."

Nicholas gazed at him, horrified. "I need to go", he said, eager to leave his master's presence.

* * *

"Nicolai!" Anna greeted him after he had knocked at her door. "Is something wrong? You look upset," she observed with concern.

Nicholas shoved the memories of his master from his mind and showed her one of his charming smiles instead. "I am only disturbed by the fact that so many hours have passed without me laying eyes on you, ma belle."

Anna blushed deeply. "Nonsense," she laughed. "If you'd really wanted to see me that urgently, you could have come across the hallway to my cabin."

"But I was detained by most unfortunate circumstances. Otherwise nothing could have stopped me from spending the day with you," Nicholas assured her.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time and let us proceed on deck."

"Can I bring my ball?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, but don't forget your gloves. It's colder than this afternoon."

* * *

They entered the larboard side of the deck. Nicholas and Anna remained standing in a sheltered corner, undisturbed by the wind, while Natasha enjoyed herself punching her ball on the deck.

"I met some people from New York during lunch today," Anna said. "They gave me some recommendations for schools which might be suitable for Natasha."

"That's good," Nicholas replied, feeling a little envious that others had the privilege to spend time during the day in Anna's company.

* * *

A gust of wind caused Natasha's ball to roll across the deck, prompting her to run after it. In an effort to keep it from rolling any further, she threw herself onto it. Having succeeded in her endeavour she noticed however that she had almost collided with a gentleman who regarded her with a piercing glare. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and was surprised as he helped her onto her feet.

* * *

Anna was suddenly alerted by the absence of the noise from Natasha's ball. Concerned, she looked around for her child and saw her with a gentleman.

"Natasha," she called, quickly pushing away from Nicholas in order to approach her child. "I hope she has not bothered you," she addressed the man in an apologizing tone.

"Au contraire," he replied in a smooth voice. "It was worth the inconvenience leading to such an enchanting encounter."

Nicholas had watched in alarm as Anna approached his master. Quickly he stepped up behind her.

"Ah, Nicholas. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Lacroix asked.

Anna looked at Nicholas in surprise.

"Lucien Lacroix, the acquaintance I had mentioned," Nicholas informed her. "Lacroix, this is Anna Petrowa and her daughter Natasha."

"Enchentez, madame," Lacroix breathed, bowing over her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Nicolai's friends," Anna said.

"Indeed, the pleasure is all mine," Lacroix replied. "I hear that you are on your way to a new life. Aren't you afraid of the unknown?"

"I regard it as a challenge," Anna replied.

"Remarkable," Lacroix said with a hint of awe in his voice. "And quite rare these days."

"Yes, well, if you will excuse us now," Nicholas interrupted. "We were about to return below deck."

"Certainly," Lacroix said graciously and watched as Nicholas locked his arm with Anna's, leading her away.

* * *

"I must congratulate you on your refreshing conquest, Nicholas," Lacroix remarked when Nicholas entered his cabin the next night.

"She's not my conquest, Lacroix," Nicholas corrected him.

"If you say so. Beauty and spirit. A unique combination."

"You will stay away from her," Nicholas demanded.

"You appear to be rather protective regarding her," Lacroix pointed out.

"I feel responsible for her until she has reached her destination. That's all."

"Then you do not plan to continue seeing her in New York?"

There was a slight hesitation that did not go unnoticed by Lacroix before Nicholas replied. "Probably not. I have not thought much further than our arrival in New York."

Lacroix glanced at him probingly, but refrained from any further comment.

* * *

Later, when Nicholas knocked at Anna's cabin door, she silenced him with her finger on her lips. "Natasha is asleep," she whispered.

"Do you think we should seize the opportunity and venture into the ballroom?" Nicholas inquired.

"I'd like that. You promised me a dance, if I recall."

They proceeded into the ballroom. The moment Nicholas laid his arms around her, Anna was entranced. He whirled her around the dance floor with a perfection and grace that earned them envious glances from the other passengers. His eyes never left hers that were sparkling with a vivacity that belied her former solemnity.

When the music ended, they stood a long moment silently, gazing at each other.

"That was wonderful. Thank you," Anna was the first to speak.

Nicholas smiled at her, before his gaze fell on a pair of pale blue eyes that were watching them intently. "I told you you'd grace the dance floor before we reach New York."

"I think I should check on Natasha," Anna stated in an attempt to get her emotions back under control.

"Of course," Nicholas agreed, glad to escape his master's observation.

* * *

"She's sleeping soundly," Anna said as she returned from her cabin.

"That means I can enjoy your company for a while longer?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Anna replied with a smile.

Nicholas took her by the hand and led her to his own cabin. Once inside, he could no longer resist the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly. Anna responded eagerly and gasped in surprise as he suddenly pulled back and put a little distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was wonderful," Anna objected, approaching him. "I haven't felt like this since my husband died. You've woken something in me I had thought forever dead and I must thank you for that."

"Don't," Nicholas rejected her, grasping her hands as she was about to touch him. "You don't know anything about me and I can't stay with you in New York."

Anna stared at him, clearly taken aback by his harsh words. But soon she had collected herself again. "Nicolai, we have spent almost a month together. I have learned to know you well enough to be sure that you are a generous and caring man. But I don't want to be a burden to you. If you cannot remain in New York, then let us seize what time we have left."

Nicholas had listened in amazement. "It's not that, Anna. You are never a burden. It's just, that I can't." He turned away from her in an attempt to regain his control that was quickly slipping away.

Anna respected his need and looked about the cabin. Her eyes settled on a couple of drawings that were scattered on the table. Surprised to recognize herself in them, she moved closer and picked one up. "Is this what has kept you so busy during the day that you could not keep us company?"

Glad about the distraction, Nicholas moved over to the table. "They are merely a means to pass the hours. And not very accurate."

"No, they are wonderful," Anna objected.

"They are just a few sketches I practised on for something else I had in mind," Nicholas explained and moved to a canvas in the corner of the cabin, uncovering it.

Anna gasped in awe as she gazed at a half-completed oil painting.

"With your permission I would like to complete it by painting in your presence."

"You want me to pose for you? I'd like that," Anna replied with enthusiasm.

"Good. Come tomorrow evening, after Natasha is asleep," Nicholas suggested.

"I will," she said and moved to the door.

He captured her hand and led it to his mouth, moving his lips along her inner wrist. Anna sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes, savouring the sensation he created. A moment later she felt his lips briefly on her own before they moved to her earlobe.

"You should go," he whispered suddenly into her ear. There was something in his voice that caused her not to question his request.

As she regarded him, she observed a tenseness about him as he stood with his eyes closed. Without further comment she slipped out of the door.

Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes that were tinged with gold. When he had calmed himself sufficiently, he made his way to his master's cabin.

"Hungry, Nicholas?" Lacroix greeted him, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"I wanted to ask for a bottle to take with me. Anna has agreed to pose for a portrait and I'm out of paint thickener."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows, but reached for a bottle and handed it to his son.

"Thank you," Nicholas said and turned to leave.

"Nicholas," his master called after him, causing him to turn back. "Don't cheat," Lacroix added.

Nicholas returned to his own cabin and locked the door. Pulling the cork from the bottle he drank deeply.

* * *

Three nights later Nicholas was surprised by his master entering his cabin. "May I see the work in progress in which I invested my finest vintage?" he asked.

Nicholas uncovered his canvas, which was almost finished.

Lacroix nodded in approval. "You have seized these past nights well," he remarked. "Is this all you did when you locked yourself in here with your model?"

Nicholas stared at him angrily. The previous days had been wonderful. Although he had mainly concentrated on his painting in order to keep himself from touching her, he and Anna had grown closer.

"You really amuse me, Nicholas. First you assure me earnestly that you do not love this woman. And in the course of the previous week, I see you falling in love with her before my very eyes."

Nicholas cast his eyes to the floor. He knew it would not be much use to deny it. His master was able to read him too well.

"We will be reaching Ellis Island this evening", Lacroix announced when no answer was coming forth from his son. "I suggest you start packing so that we can head ashore before the general stir begins."

"I will remain on board, Lacroix," Nicholas stated.

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "You plan to go through immigration?"

"I promised Anna to bring her safely to New York and that is what I will do."

"You can't be serious, Nicholas. You might get holed up on Ellis Island for three days or longer, depending on the good will of the officers. And if I recall correctly, people without any relationship in the States to provide shelter and work have to undergo a severe scrutiny before they are released to proceed."

"And that's exactly why I will remain with Anna and Natasha. A few well-chosen words to the personnel and it shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't come running to me for sustenance if this isn't going according to your plan," Lacroix returned and left the room.

* * *

Several hours later Nicholas joined Anna and Natasha at the railing as they passed Liberty Island. Silently he locked his hand with hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Do you think immigration will be a problem?" Anna asked. "I have heard that people are sent back if they do not meet the requirements."

"I am positive that you will have no problem," Nicholas replied.

An hour later they proceeded with the other first class passengers from a ferry and climbed the stairs towards the grand arrival hall, while doctors surveyed each individual with hawk-like eyes, picking out those who showed signs of illness which warranted further medical exams. In the Great Hall they were told to take a seat and wait until their names were called.

* * *

Nicholas glanced at his pocket watch nervously. If they were not called during the next two hours, he would be forced to seek shelter from the sun.

Finally it was their turn to advance into the Registry Room. Uniformed inspectors questioned them about their name, home town, occupation, destination and amount of money they carried.

Anna was able to answer all their questions satisfactory and beamed at Nicholas as she and Natasha received their stamps into their passports that allowed them to proceed. They waited in a corner until the inspectors had dealt with Nicholas as well.

"You are unusually pale," one officer remarked. "Have you had an appointment with one of our doctors yet?"

Nicholas bent slightly closer, focusing his attention on the heartbeat. "There is nothing wrong with me. You will allow me to pass instantly."

The officer looked at him with a blank expression. "You may proceed, sir."

Nicholas picked up his passport and joined Anna and Natasha at the other end of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Anna queried. "You seemed to be having a problem."

"No, everything is fine," Nicholas replied with an innocent smile. "No trouble at all."

They proceeded down the stairs to wait for the next ferry that would bring them to New York City.

"I will be staying at the Waldorf," Nicholas stated. "If you wish, I will arrange for you to stay there as well until you have found a suitable place."

"Yes, that will be best. I'm yearning for a bed. I'm terribly tired," Anna replied thankfully.

The sky was already lightening when a cab brought them to the hotel. Anna marvelled at the splendour and doubted that she could afford to stay for long. She would have to find a house for herself and Natasha soon.

Nicholas seemed to be in quite a hurry all of a sudden after he had arranged a room for Anna and Natasha. He returned from the reception and handed Anna the key. "If you will excuse me, I have an important errand to run," he stated. "Your baggage will be delivered later."

Then he was gone, leaving Anna, puzzled, to gaze after him.

* * *

Nicholas rushed upstairs towards his room. After locking the door he made a dash to the windows, closing the curtains. Letting out a heavy breath of relief he slumped down on the bed, watching as his scorch marks slowly began to heal. Then another sensation overwhelmed him. Hunger.

He had not fed since he had left his cabin on board the ship. And their late arrival had prevented him to seek out the local supplier. A most unpleasant day lay ahead of him. He fervently hoped Anna would not come by to visit. Rolling himself up in a foetal position he rode out the pain inside him as wave after wave of hunger swept over him.

A noise in front of his door caused him to turn golden eyes towards the entrance. A knock was heard before a voice called, "Sir, your baggage has arrived."

"Just leave it there," he growled back, listening as the enticing heartbeat retreated. When he was sure that no mortal was near, he dragged himself to the door, opened it carefully and pulled his trunk inside.

In an effort to distract himself from the pain inside him, he opened the trunk and began to remove his wardrobe. He stopped dead in his movements as he discovered a green bottle, carefully stored among his shirts. He picked it up and examined it closely. It was filled to the rim and had a small card attached to it.

Nicholas jerked the card from the red ribbon and read the familiar script. "It would be a pity if your masterpiece remained unfinished for lack of ‘paint thickener'."

"Damn," Nicholas cursed, removed the cork and upended the bottle, drinking deeply. How was it that his master always managed to keep one step ahead of his needs? Right now he did not care. He emptied the bottle gratefully, letting the rich essence calm his hunger.

* * *

In the evening he arranged for a constant delivery of supplies, before visiting a real estate agent. He received a list of houses that were available in the area and returned to the hotel.

After he had knocked on the door of Anna's suite, she greeted him enthusiastically. "Nicolai! This town is amazing. Natasha and I went out to explore this afternoon."

Nicholas smiled. "I'm glad that you enjoy it here. I happened to pass by a real estate agent and procured a list of houses that are for sale," he said and handed her the folder.

Anna invited him into the parlour and sat down to take a look at the houses.

"If there is anything to your liking, I can arrange a meeting with the realtor tomorrow so that you may take a look inside," Nicholas offered.

"This looks lovely," Anna said, pointing at the photo of a small cottage at the shore of Hudson River. "And it seems to be affordable."

Nicholas took the folder from her, studying the offer. "Would you like to go out there now and take a closer look?" he asked.

"Now? At night?" Anna asked. "I doubt that I can judge on the state of the cottage in the dark."

"Of course, you should visit it in daylight as well. I just thought you might be curious to see it," Nicholas explained.

"But I am," Anna assured him. Then after a pause she added, "Alright, why not. Natasha is asleep, but I should return within an hour."

"Don't worry, you will," Nicholas assured her and sent for the bellboy to call a cab.

* * *

Nicholas helped Anna out of the cab and led her up the gravel path towards the cottage.

"It's lovely," Anna observed and stepped up to one of the windows, trying to see anything of the interior. "A pity that we can't go inside," she remarked.

Nicholas tried the door knob and found it locked. He applied a little pressure, causing the door to give way immediately.

Anna cast him an alarming glance.

"It wasn't properly locked," Nicholas said with a shrug and held the door open for her.

Anna entered, but stopped shortly behind the entrance. "It's pitch dark. I can't see a thing," she whispered.

Nicholas moved passed her towards the mantelpiece where he had discovered a candle. When it was lit, Anna could distinguish the outlines of a cozy parlour. Nicholas reached for her hand and led her around. A door led into a kitchen and another towards a stairwell.

"Are you sure there's nobody upstairs?" Anna whispered, her excited heartbeat not lost on Nicholas.

"Don't worry. It's deserted," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

On the upper level there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. A balcony, accessible from one of the bedrooms, allowed a beautiful view on the river. While they stood on the balcony admiring the view, a breeze caused the bedroom door to fall shut.

Anna let out a shriek and found herself immediately embraced by Nicholas' protective arms. Thankfully she raised her face to him.

Nicholas enjoyed the warmth of her body in his arms and revelled in the sound of her wild beating heart. When she raised her face towards him, he gave in to the temptation and pressed his lips onto hers.

Anna moaned in response and reached up to caress the back of his head with her hand.

Nicholas left her mouth and covered her cheeks with feather light kisses, steadily moving his lips towards her neck.

The sound of a striking clock downstairs caused Anna to freeze. Gently she pushed Nicholas away. "Is it that late already? We've been here over an hour. I need to get back to Natasha," she stated, breathing heavily.

Nicholas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course. Forgive me. I should not have exploited your moment of terror like that."

"You didn't. I did not really protest."

He gave her a sly smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Then he led her back downstairs.

"So, do you like it?" Nicholas asked when they were on their way back to the hotel.

Anna nodded at him, grinning. "I like it. I want it. I believe Natasha will like it, too."

"Fine. I'll send a message to the real estate agent to pick you up tomorrow around noon so that you may see it in daylight."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Anna asked.

A look of sadness passed across Nicholas' face. "I'm sorry, but I am engaged elsewhere," he excused himself.

Anna nodded, but refrained from any comment.

* * *

During the next couple of days Nicholas saw Anna only briefly. He could no longer suppress his feelings for her and knew that she felt the same. He felt it better to put a little distance between them until he had figured out how to continue.

From their brief encounters after sunset he had learned that Anna had indeed bought the cottage. There had been little to renovate, so she was able to move in this very day.

A knock on his door roused him from his reverie. Taking a deep breath to steel himself for the alluring heartbeat he heard outside, he went to open the door. He was a little shocked as Anna rushed boldly inside instead of lingering in the doorway as she had done on her previous visits.

"I want to thank you for everything," Anna said.

"There's no need," Nicholas replied. "It has been my pleasure."

Anna moved towards the painting that stood in the corner of his room. "You've finished it," she stated.

"It was a solace for the hours I couldn't be with you," Nicholas said, moving behind her. He laid his arms around her and started to nibble at her neck.

Anna sighed in pleasure and leaned against him. Then she turned in his arms and found her lips immediately claimed by Nicholas in a searing kiss. There was a desperate urgency in his kiss that left her breathless. Nicholas' mouth moved from her lips across her cheek towards the slender column of her neck. Anna moaned in pleasure as he lingered on the pulse point.

Nicholas revelled in the taste of her smooth skin. Her increasing heartbeat was thundering in his ears while the blood beneath her skin was calling to him. He froze as he felt the approach of his master. He could tell that he was in a foul mood. With effort he pulled away from Anna, breathing heavily. "Anna," he began. "I'm sorry. I'm expecting a visitor any minute."

Anna recovered and nodded, her face flushed. "It's alright. I'm leaving."

Nicholas raised her hands to his lips and planted a lingering kiss on them. Then she slipped out of the room.

Seconds later his master strode into the room.

"What do you want, Lacroix?" Nicholas asked.

"I am here to remind you of our bargain," the elder stated in a menacing voice. "You can no longer deny your feelings for Anna. I demand my retribution for Fleur."

"No, Lacroix. You are wrong," Nicholas objected.

"I sensed your passion and I saw you kissing her more than once," Lacroix accused with venom in his voice.

"It was a good-bye kiss. I'm moving on," Nicholas stated, causing Lacroix to raise an eyebrow.

"And where are you planning to go?" he inquired.

"The West Coast. I'm taking the train from Grand Central tomorrow evening."

"A very sudden departure, I would say," the elder remarked mockingly.

"Are you coming with me?" Nicholas asked with barely contained hatred.

"So eager for my company? That is quite a change in attitude."

"No, I hate you, Lacroix. But I want to make sure that you won't go after Anna when I'm gone."

For a moment Lacroix looked as if he had been struck in the face. But the emotion was instantly replaced by a mask of indifference. "Very well, Nicholas, I shall see you at Grand Central then," he replied. Then he was gone.

Nicholas sat down mutely, burying his face in his hands. When he raised his face to brush off a red streak, his eyes fell on the portrait. He had to see her one more time.

Taking the painting with him, he flew to Anna's cottage and let himself in. Leaving the painting in the parlour, he carefully opened the door to Anna's bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of his presence. Cautiously he stepped closer and bent down to place one last kiss on her brow. Then he vanished as quietly as he had come.

Back in his hotel room he started to pack.

>>>>>>>

"Nick, what is it?" Nat interrupted his memories.

He did not answer. Instead, he turned towards her and gently took her face into his hands, searching for any hint of resemblance to her great-grandmother. Her spirit, he finally concluded. She had inherited her valiant spirit.

Natalie was taken aback by the haunted look in his eyes. But before she could question him about it, his lips were suddenly on hers, stealing an unexpected kiss.

"Forgive me," he whispered hoarsely. Then he was gone.

* * *

Natalie blinked, not sure if the last minutes had really happened. She reached for the painting to regard it more thoroughly under the lamp. She knew it by heart as she had often admired it in her grandmother's parlour. But now her eyes settled on the signature in the lower right corner: "N. de Brabant, 1917".

"Oh my god," she gasped. Nick had known her great-grandmother? Was he even the noble benefactor from Nana's stories? The one her great-grandmother had been in love with? A thousand question entered her mind and there was only one who could answer them.

Taking the painting with her, she made her way downstairs. She was not really surprised to find the Caddy still parked in front of the house. Judging from Nick's hasty departure, he had surely taken flight. She placed the painting into the trunk, then she sat down behind the wheel, adjusted the seat and drove back downtown towards the loft.

* * *

When Natalie stepped into the loft, she was greeted by darkness. Only the embers of the fireplace cast a warm glow on the outlines of Nick's figure. He sat motionless, staring into the fire, an empty bottle in his hands.

"Nick?" Natalie asked hesitantly. "I think you owe me an explanation," she continued when he did not answer. She approached him, holding the painting out for him to see. "You painted this, didn't you?" she asked softly.

He raised his gaze to look at her. "Yes," he replied.

"What happened?" Nat wanted to know.

"What happened?" he repeated, his voice taking on a touch of bitterness. "The usual."

"And that would be?" Nat asked hesitantly. A small part inside her feared what his answer might be. What if he was responsible for her great-grandmother's early death?

"Lacroix."

The one word was enough to send shivers down her spine. "What did he do?" she asked, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

"Nothing much. He found out that I had fallen in love with Anna and reminded me of an old agreement we had."

Nat listened in stunned silence. Nick had been in love with her great-grandmother! She couldn't believe it. "What kind of agreement?" she asked after a while.

Nick had gotten up from the couch and started pacing. "An old debt that allows him to take the mortal I love from me. I made it a habit to move on when that happens in order to prevent him from harming her."

"But Nick, that's terrible!" Natalie exclaimed. "How can he do that?"

"He simply does. He does not care about the women. All he's interested in is his revenge for something I did to him almost 800 years ago."

Nat listened mutely, while a silent anger began to build inside her. Finally she had her answer why Nick never admitted more than that he cared for her. Would he leave her as well once he admitted that there was more? She would not resign as easily as he obviously had. Determined she bade him good night and left.

* * *

Instead of driving home she steered the Caddy to the CERK radio station, from where Lacroix broadcasted his nightly messages.

From the anteroom she watched him through the glass window as he sat in front of his microphone, talking. Nothing in his stance gave her a hint if he was aware of her presence. When he had finished his monologue, an elegant hand reached for the control panel to switch the microphone off. The 'on air' sign was switched off as well, which she took as an invitation to enter the booth.

"Dr. Lambert, isn't it?" Lacroix said, rising from his chair. "What an unexpected surprise. What brings you here, Doctor?"

Natalie tried to ignore the intimidating effect his person exuded. "Why are you denying Nick to fall in love? How can you be so cruel and force him to move on every time he finds someone he falls in love with?" she asked accusingly.

"Your questions cause me to think that you have had a major conversation on this topic. Certainly he has mentioned an agreement that gives me the right to do so. May I ask what has caused your sudden interest? Has Nicholas professed his love for you?"

"You made him leave my great-grandmother," Nat stated.

There was a sudden pause in the conversation.

"Anna Petrowa," Lacroix suddenly spoke in a soft tone. "I was wondering when you would make the connection."

"You knew?" Nat asked, totally stunned.

"Unlike Nicholas, I keep track of the people who made an impression on me. There's always the possibility that their offspring might prove as entertaining as themselves. And allow me to mention this, I am not disappointed."

"That sounds as if you respected my great-grandmother," Nat said astonished. "Why on earth did you insist then that she become unhappy by forcing Nick to leave?"

"I told you, it is part of an old bargain between us."

"What the hell did he do that justifies something like that?"

Lacroix leaned towards her, his voice seething with menace. "He denied me the woman I loved."

Natalie looked at him, stunned. "And you insist in repaying him with the same cruelty?"

"Oh no, I would never inflict such cruelty on my child," Lacroix said.

"But isn't that what you are doing by forcing him to move on?"

Lacroix leaned back in his chair, gracing her with an indulgent smile. "I believe you know my son quite well. Tell me, Doctor, what is the worst that could happen to Nicholas, the one thing that might actually turn him to an act of despair?"

The question caught her by surprise. "To kill again, I would think," she replied after a while.

The blink of an eye was Lacroix's only affirmative reaction telling her that he agreed with her answer. "To kill someone he loved to be precise," he elaborated. "And knowing what Nicholas is, what do you think will happen when he acts on his feelings and consumes his love with a mortal?" When Nat did not answer, he continued, "Most broken hearts can heal with time, a drained body cannot."

Nat's eyes widened.

"The objects of Nicholas' infatuation usually end up drained in his arms. So, actually I did your great-grandmother a favour when I urged him to move on."

"But he hates you for that," Natalie pointed out the obvious.

Lacroix hesitated a moment before he answered. "I'd rather take his hatred than lose him completely."

Natalie stared at the man in front of her, realization dawning on her. However cruel the outcome may seem to her, she suddenly understood his motives. This man cared for Nick.

"I see that we understand each other," Lacroix said, rising from his seat. "I trust that this conversation does not leave this room," he continued, towering over her.

Natalie nodded mutely, then she ran from the studio before he could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

A second realization had hit her. If Lacroix spoke the truth about Nick's inability to make love to a woman without killing her, there was no future for them. They could never be together, unless she found a cure…

FIN


End file.
